Contest-Shipping Day One-Shot
by CartoonGurl201m
Summary: Happy Contest-Shipping Day! Commence with the one-shot! Pairing is (obviously) Contest-shipping! Review!


May was confused.

The source of her confusion?

Her green haired rival.

Today was the anniversary of the day they met five years ago and he hasn't made an appearance.

He always showed up.

He knew that each year, she would go back to the town they met. Each year, he would show up during her reminiscing and they would sit and talk about what was going on most recently in their lives.

However, he hasn't shown up yet.

May sighed as she watched the sun set; the light dancing, turning clouds purple and orange and the sky pink and orange, the sun a bright yellow. May sighed. She remembered back four years ago when she watched a sunset like this with Drew. May blushed and looked down at the thought of him. She had stopped calling Drew "Grasshead" when she turned thirteen, but she was always thinking, nowadays, about his pretty, matching eyes. They were extremely expressive. When he was angry, his eyes looked fiery and burned with a passion. When he was upset, he seemed to not want to make eye contact with anybody, afraid of them seeing his despair. When he was happy or excited, they lit up and sparkled a little (these were May's favorite condition, though she would never tell anybody). May sighed again.

"Guess I should start heading out," May whispered sadly. She was upset, no doubt about that. May stood up and brushed the sand off of her clothes. May's newest clothes were red, white and navy blue like her first traveling clothes and were quite similar to her first. She actually still wore that same red bandanna that she had gotten so many years ago.

May walked through the town silently as her bangs fell into her eyes, casting a shadow over them. She headed toward the Pokémon Center, where she was staying, when she heard someone calling her name.

"Hey! May, wait!" said the deep, mature voice. May's eyes lit up and she turned her head up to look at her green-headed rival. Drew's outfit had changed as well. Instead of wearing those (ugly) turquoise pants, (honestly, they probably wouldn't have been so bad if his hair wasn't the color that it is) he wore blue jeans and he still wore a long sleeve black T-shirt and a purple short-sleeved button-up T-shirt over it.

"Hi, Drew," greeted May to a panting Drew. Over the years, they had both gotten taller. May was tall for a girl, going a couple of inches above the average height for a woman. However, Drew stood tall for his age too and May had to look up to see him, unlike years before when he was _just_ shorter than her.

"Sorry I'm late. I got… held up," he said carefully. Unknown to May, Drew was held up at this local jewelry store, making sure her present was perfect. May smiled.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're here now," May replied. Inside, she was battling herself. _What was he held up with? Was he with another girl? _May had already come to terms with her feelings. She knew that she _liked_ him, she just had no idea how to bring it up.

"Were you heading back to the Pokémon Center?" Drew asked as he and May walked side by side.

"Since you hadn't shown up yet and we usually go out to dinner," _as friends,_ she thought bitterly, "I was going to have dinner there. Now, though, you're here so where are we going?" Drew blinked. He had just realized that she was becoming a little faster in her thinking.

"How about a picnic?" he asked. May nodded enthusiastically. "I have a basket ready at the Pokémon Center. Come on." Drew ran.

"Wait up!" shouted May as she raced after him. Since they both had their own fan clubs, they spent most of their time in town running away from their fans. Since Drew's legs were longer and he had been chased for about a year longer than May had, along with the head-start, he made it to the Pokémon Center first, May running in barely five seconds later.

"No fair. You got a head start," panted May. Drew chuckled.

"If I had mentioned that a couple of years ago, you would have been the one to race," Drew pointed out. They entered the Center together.

"By the way," Drew said, facing May, "You should probably change." May looked down at her clothes and sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, okay," she responded. Her clothes were covered in sand and sweat. Not good for hanging out.

They both went upstairs and departed to go to their rooms. May changed into a white T-shirt with red polka-dots on it and a ruffled, layered red skirt. She also changed into red flats. May met up with Drew, who was already waiting, downstairs.

"Shall we go?" asked Drew. May smiled.

"We shall," May replied. They walked out of the Pokémon Center and down the street in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable silence of them enjoying each other's company. They walked down to the deserted beach and found a spot where they could hear the waves washing against the shore and see the moon shining down on them. They ate in silence and enjoyed the beautiful scenery. As they finished, they each lied down so they could look at the stars.

"Drew?" May asked, seeing if he was paying attention.

"Yeah May?" he asked. May took in a deep breath.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something," she paused to compose herself, "and I felt like today would be a good time to mention it." She sat up, Drew's eyes following her.

"May," Drew said, gaining her attention, "you know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked.

"I know," she said, recomposing herself, "I … wow, this is harder than I thought." Drew looked on in concern, though he didn't dare say anything, feeling as though it would make her situation worse. "I … I sort of … I think I have feelings for you," May blurted. Drew's eyes grew wide. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I just wanted to tell you because you're also my best friend and I don't like keeping secrets from you." May looked down, avoiding Drew's piercing, green eyes.

"Really? How long have you known?" Drew asked.

"Two weeks? However, I'm pretty sure that they started a few years back, I just didn't come to terms with them until now," May replied. Now Drew felt guilty. He had known that he liked May for _five years_ but he had never _told_ her.

"I like you," Drew said. May's head whipped around in shock.

"You do?" she asked. May was _sure_ that he didn't reciprocate her feelings. Drew blushed.

"Yeah. I also got you something," Drew said. May's expression changed from shocked to serious and she cocked her head.

"You see, I was going to confess tonight too, so I got you something just in case you didn't believe me," Drew explained, pulling out a small, black velvet box. He handed it to May and she gasped. Inside was a charm bracelet made of sterling silver. The charms were the most amazing part. There was a rose that seemed to be made of rubies and there was a crystal heart that looked like a diamond and there was a Torchic looking one that was made of orange and yellow crystal.

"Oh Drew…" said a breathless May, "It's beautiful."

"May, would you give me the honor of having you as my girlfriend?" Drew asked, tilting May's chin up so that she could see his eyes. They held a tiny bit of seriousness and a whole mix of happiness, excitement, and hope. She smiled. _My favorite conditions,_ she thought.

"Yes," May said. She kissed his cheek, causing him to blush. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked. May smiled again.

"For your pretty green eyes."

…

** AN: Oh my gosh. Not including the authors note this is 1332 words long!**

** May: His eyes aren't pretty.**

** CGm: I even got Misty to admit that his eyes are pretty. Yes, they are gorgeous. **

** May: Where is Drew anyway?**

** CGm: Hoping that I didn't make you two kiss.**

** Drew: Yeah, speaking of which, why didn't you?**

** CGm: It's a rule.**

** May and Drew: What does that mean?**

** CGm: It means that guys are **_**never**_** allowed to kiss girls on the first date. That technically wasn't a date because you two weren't boyfriend and girlfriend at the start of the night.**

** Drew and May: Oh.**

** CGm: Review please! And happy Contest-shipping Day!**


End file.
